


恶龙与公主

by MoscaB



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoscaB/pseuds/MoscaB
Summary: 一个童话





	恶龙与公主

这故事要从很久很久以前说起……

有位住在高塔上的杰森公主，一举一动都会成为众人的焦点。 譬如今天公主做了什么发型，穿了什么衣服，戴了什么款式的几克拉宝石项链，都会引发臣民们狂热的追捧与赞美

就是引不起时尚潮流，因为太贵

杰森公主出生高贵却心地善良，十分受人爱戴，于是一直以来公主的安全问题备受关注。  
由于公主走到哪里都会引起骚乱，一般不被允许踏出高塔，普通臣民能目睹公主真容的机会少之又少，只好通过皇家摄影师（此处我们通称“站姐”)每日近距离拍摄的照片来了解杰森公主的穿搭、发型、以及面部表情

但凡公主有一点疲倦或忧郁的样子，臣民们即刻开骂：狗逼老国王又给我们杰森接了多少行程不让他睡觉；我看你这浓眉大眼的老汉就是把我们公主当摇钱树；昨天戴的钻石项链跟今天又是同一条怎么不给杰森买新款我们交的税不养公主难道养你这老不死的？你知道杰森在邻国的知名度有多高吗他去邻国访问一次促进和平友好推动经济发展而你这老汉却在皇宫里抠脚信不信老子炸了你的高塔;老国王算哪根葱我们杰森可是公主啊！！！

(老国王：？？？！

当然臣民虽然膈应国王为公主排行程，可每当举行见面会时他们还是前赴后继疯狂抢票甚至充当黄牛为邻国代购……

高塔是国王为他特别修建的，塔下机关遍布守卫森严，使不法分子(此处我们通称私生饭)不能靠近半步，每当见面会那天会破例开放，方便臣民与杰森进行亲切友好的零距离互动。  
臣民们对公主的安全一向十分放心，直到有一天……

“公主被西方的恶龙抓走啦！”

话说回来，杰森虽然是个公主，但他真的很皮。  
公主的营业形象当然要定期维护，但不开见面会访问邻国或者出席皇家派对的时候一般都宅在高塔里抠脚  
于是公主闲的发霉，时常出现在高塔最顶端向下眺望，城堡的远处有大片草地，西方辽阔的森林，湛蓝的天空与绿草地被几只随心所欲的风筝衔接起来。  
高塔上的公主把玩着脖子上亮闪闪的钻石项链，有些闷闷不乐地想：要是能坐着风筝飞走就好啦……

然后他就真的飞了起来

飓风骤起，红色的巨龙从云端俯冲下来，用爪子拎起正在高塔顶上发呆的公主，越过一道道城墙与城门，跨过高塔之下士兵的层层守卫，在臣民的惊呼中往西方飞去……

-  
传说中西方恶龙沉睡在黑暗洞穴中，每隔十年苏醒一次，每回苏醒都要抓走一个国家的公主当祭品，没有公主的国家就会受到恶龙的灭亡诅咒

据说一次见面会的时候，有臣民将这古老的传说讲给公主听，杰森公主听罢却不以为意：

“这是从哪本童话书里看来的？”

臣民之好老老实实地回答：“咚咚网双十三9.3折安徒生童话全集。”

“要支持正版啦。”杰森温柔地责备并指正道，“应该是《尼伯龙根之歌》才对，小时候我在父亲的书房里读到过。”

“西方巨龙屠杀人间，神造出勇士佩带宝剑去挑战巨龙……”公主的眼睛亮亮闪闪，甚至带着些盼望，“你说巨龙真的存在吗？在我看不到的地方，也许真有这样的龙，守着矿山，浑身鳞片像漂亮的宝石。”

如果能亲眼见见就好了，公主如是感慨。

-  
巨龙觉得一年心累更盛一年。  
明明大家同为自然生长发育而来，不知为什么总有人说他长生不老还爱吃漂亮公主

老子他妈怎么不花吃小孩的时间来谈恋爱啊！

所谓造谣一张嘴，辟谣跑断腿  
刚刚成年的巨龙觉得应该找机会澄清一下。  
以前巨龙他哥大义凌然地说老子要为全家族正名，雄赳赳气昂昂地飞去人类世界解释结果把人类大陆搅得鸡犬不宁，顺带叼了个头戴皇冠的女孩子回来……

巨龙问他哥：所以你解释了吗？  
-没……  
那这是……  
-公主……

巨龙一拳打爆了他哥收藏的人类小车车

“你把她带回来不就等于变相承认咱们段家吃公主吗！！！！”

“我没想吃她啊，我只是觉得她挺漂亮，作为收藏……”他哥望着瑟瑟发抖的女孩手足无措地挠了挠头皮，突然迸发出凄厉的惨叫，“操啊老子的小车车！你个死小孩把车载空调打坏了啊啊啊啊啊——”

他哥抱着车心痛疾首：小恩啊，你不知道，咱们家是被诅咒的家庭，咱们和皇室有说不清的渊源，捉走公主已经是刻入基因的条件反射，这真不能怪我

当时巨龙觉得那是他哥漏洞百出的借口，直到他把那高塔顶上浑身bulingbuling的冒粉色泡泡的小孩捉到手顺便带他飞上天的时候才后知后觉开始反思——也许当年他哥真不是故意的

一开始，年轻并缺乏经验的巨龙本有爆棚的自信心。他那么大，那么凶，还会飞，人类都该惧怕他才对，先把他们都吓住了大家才能坐下来好好讲道理嘛。

他从云端俯冲下来，围绕城堡最高的塔打转，然后在塔尖看到了一个发呆的忧郁小人，小人和别的人还不一样，如果说旁人是泥土捏的，他就像个混身雕饰象牙与宝石的陶瓷娃娃

小人正托着下巴眺望太阳落下的方向，完全没注意到身边凶神恶煞的怪物。  
巨龙他旁边礼貌地等了一会儿，然后委婉的暗示了一下自己的存在：

emmmmmmmmmmm……  
你好

小人扭过头，目不转睛地盯了他好久，湿漉漉的眼神仿佛哀怨  
巨龙想，这脆弱的人类肯定被我震慑住吓的说不出话。 他刚要出言安慰，没想到小人突然眨巴眨巴大眼睛，嘴角一翘，笑出两只灌了蜜的小括弧：

“恶龙先生你好哇……” 

巨龙本该很介意人家叫他“恶龙”才对。他真的不吃小孩也不吃公主更不会诅咒别人的国家。他只是大只了一点，凶了一点，丑陋了一点，杀伤力强了一点，但凭这几点就足以让他百口莫辩

谁还不是宝宝了。巨龙时常委屈地想

也许皇室与他的家族真有不解之缘，反正巨龙那时完全没在意称呼，倒回忆起了些别的东西……

他哥带回来的那个公主后来在矿山的黑暗洞穴安家落户，坐拥万千珠宝并终日无所事事，于是逐渐养成了瘫在龙大哥肚子上边嗑薯片边看碟片的爱好。  
年幼的巨龙对人类爱好向来鄙夷，迫于兄长淫威不得不跟着一起看，结果公主嗑完薯片开始打电话叫外卖，两条龙盯着屏幕哭爹喊娘涕泪横流

如今巨龙盯着住在高塔上的杰森公主，突然一发不可收拾地想起了那部碟片——

我的意中人是一个盖世英雄，我知道有一天他会在一个万众瞩目的情况下出现，身披金甲圣衣，脚踏七彩祥云，来娶我

“您真漂亮。” 杰森看起来一点都不怕他，眼中闪烁着赞叹爱慕的光芒。“我看过很多童话书，想过很多您的样子，已经尽我所能去想象您了，但我没想到真正见到您时还是被惊叹到了……”  
“您的瞳孔里流淌了黄金色，每片六边形的鳞片都像雕琢后的红宝石在燃烧，您简直是神衹，是穿着战袍的勇士……”

巨龙感觉自己脸在发烧，但介于红色的鳞片他看起来依然十分威严

“所以说啊……别老看什么童话故事书，尤其《尼伯龙根之歌》都是些老家伙在造谣。”  
“我……其实也没那么可怕吧。”巨龙不太确定地说，老实说他挺害羞，从出生到现在还没有人这样赞美过他。

远方的钟楼响起阵阵警钟，高塔下的臣民与皇家侍卫正越聚越多，诸如“恶龙来了”、“公主有危险”、“快救救殿下”之类的声音此起彼伏响作一团

杰森趴在高塔上百无聊赖地向下望去，终于露出了忧郁又疲倦的神情

“您看，”他搅动额前被风吹乱的咖啡色短发，一边俯视他的臣民，“当所有人都认同一个方向的时候，向反向走就会成为错误。就像大家都以为恶龙先生是坏人，就像大家都觉得我是公主，就该每天快快乐乐……”

“有事情解释再多遍也撼动不了根深蒂固的偏见。”公主带满宝石戒指的手指直指西方，“您这样的神明一定不忍心伤人，我更不想他们伤害您，所以快飞走吧，恶龙先生。”

巨龙不得不向对他的哥哥死去的小车车心怀愧疚了。

“你想离开吗？” 他鼓起勇气问公主。

“诶？！”杰森显得特别惊讶，“您是认真的？”

“我可以带你飞出高塔，去丛林的另一边，一直向西走是我家族名下的矿山。” 巨龙犹犹豫豫地说，“如果你反悔了……我就把你送回来。”

“童话书还里说您吃公主。”杰森望着他的瞳孔沉默片刻，戏谑地挑起半边眉梢。  
“既然我没被捉走过，又怎么能验证书里写的是真是假呢？”

于是公主笑起来，冲巨龙优雅地展开双臂

“劳烦恶龙先生带上我再走吧。”

-  
臣民们爱戴的公主被西方恶龙掳走，举国痛哭，老国王翻阅《尼伯龙根》后准备组织一支勇士队伍前往西方矿山，杀死恶龙，营救公主，赏金包含了数以万计的财宝。

参与者堪称爆满，勇士们一个个整装待发信心十足，认为自己一定能挑战成功，成为整个国家与公主一个人的英雄

他们穿过森林，一路向西，历经千幸万苦终于到达了传说中的西方矿山，锁定了恶龙藏身的黑暗洞穴。  
勇士们一鼓作气，破开黑暗洞穴的大门正欲与恶龙搏斗，却发现洞内空空如也，连个人影都没有

可惜多少年过去，再也没能有人知道巨龙和公主的下落。

-  
“故事到这里就结束了。”

红头发侍卫段马克把故事书“啪”得合上，畅快地吐出一口气，“这才是真正的童话书，应该联系出版社举国发售。”

“那所有人都会知道巨龙家族的诅咒被破解，现在成了公主的普通侍卫，矿山的财富没有龙守护……绝对不行哦。” 杰森瘫在沙发上，脑勺枕着红发侍卫硬邦邦的肚子，边吃薯片边看碟片，紫霞仙子正试图拔出她的宝剑。

“说起来啊殿下，” 马克往公主嘴巴里扔了根芝士条。  
“你到底从哪里发现破解诅咒的办法，你怎么知道只要……” 他有些口干舌燥，“一个吻。”

公主眨巴眨巴湿漉漉的大眼睛，凑过来亲了亲少年的嘴角

“就是突然想起了王子变癞蛤蟆的那个童话，觉得可以借鉴一下。” 杰森笑嘻嘻地说，“反正那时候我真的好喜欢你哦……龙好帅的。”

“变人形就不喜欢了？” 马克在他挺翘秀气的鼻子上恶狠狠地咬了一口，“坦白从宽，到底从哪本书上看来的？”

“变成人就太帅了，让人好没安全感。”  
公主捂住鼻梁眼泪汪汪，最终不得不坦诚道：

“某次见面会的时候，有个臣民给我的一本书上有记载，好像叫什么……

咚咚网双十三9.3折安徒生童话全集……”

FIN·


End file.
